<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nanna Robinson by Strange_doll_from_Hell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122899">Nanna Robinson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_doll_from_Hell/pseuds/Strange_doll_from_Hell'>Strange_doll_from_Hell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>What We Do in the Shadows (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friendship, Horror Hunger, Humor, Jealousy, colin robinson need a hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_doll_from_Hell/pseuds/Strange_doll_from_Hell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin's grandmother decides to stay for a while.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laszlo Cravensworth/Nadja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nanna Robinson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm really slow to publish (sorry!!!), the story takes place after 2x02 but before 2x05. There's very little information on psychic vampires, so I'm doing my bestwith what I have. Enjoy your reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a mistake. Colin realize that now. What an idea to invoke his grandmother! Damn, he likes his grandmother at a distance and with a lot of space between visits!</p><p>Even after the candle was extinguished, she stayed. He had believed that others would want to, as with their own ghosts, send her back to the other world. But they didn't.</p><p>-Is there anything we can do to help you so that you can rest in peace? asked Nadja.<br/>-Oh no, please! Don't bother about me! I just want to spend some quality time with my darling grandson!<br/>- That sweet, said Laszlo.<br/>-So you're just going to stay here for a while? Nandor asked uncomfortably.<br/>-Well, I don't need to eat or sleep, so I won't bother you. I can also help around the house if you want. You don't get tired once you're a spirit.<br/>-Guillermo could use a little help, Nandor acknowledged. <br/>-My grandma's not gonna play the maid…<br/>-No, Colin, it's my pleasure. And it's true that poor boy needs help. <br/>-It might be fun for a while to have another woman in the house. In the meanwhile that Jenna to come home from vacation, Nadja continued.<br/>-So we're all in agreement? Can Mrs Robinson stay for a few weeks? Nandor asked.<br/>-Yes! Hears Colin from all his roommates with horror.</p><p>******</p><p>It's been two weeks, he thinks he's becoming bulimic. He can eat anything he can at work or on the road and lose it at home. Home... he misses home cooking.</p><p>Nandor complex flavor blends at once strong and delicate full of contradiction softened by time.<br/>Nadja, warm and maternal, capable of feeding an army and comforting him on top of that!<br/>Laszlo, bitter and strong in the first place to melt into something smooth and sweet in its center.<br/>Guillermo...Guillermo is just a surprise that changes with the seasons. You'd think he would have done the turn in a few years, but the perfume seems to evolve and refine over time. And it's not just because he's human! He wishes most of his colleagues had this level of flavour.</p><p>And now…</p><p>She's there everywhere, keeping his comfort food away from him as if he was a bad child deprived of dessert.</p><p>Nandor is always there, disgusting with his support. Go have fun with your grandmommy, Colin Robinson. I envy you so much, I would have loved having your chance with Madelaine. Well, Nandor, if you want to experience this so badly, why don't you summon your progeny instead of forced him  to hanging out with the ghost of his grandmother?</p><p>Nadja is just so happy to have another girl in the house. He saw her having a bloody tea party with his grandmother and the possesse doll. Jesus Christ, Nadja, if all you want is girlfriends, why don't you just have tupperware or Mary-Kay party with the neighbors ? At least he'd have something to eat like this!</p><p>Laszlo, oh Laszlo has discovered some common pleasures with granny. Laszlo is a gossip, a real one! Put him in a pastel dress with a ridiculous hat and a row of pearls and nobody will see the difference with all the ones he grew up see at the church. Some of them had more beard than him! Miss Thing has 4 children and not a single one from her husband, Mr Thing has a wig and his new wife is younger than his daughter, the Smiths are all sugar and honey in public but have been sleeping in separate rooms for 3 years!  Who give a flying fuck?</p><p>And Guillermo. He's disappointed of  Guillermo. Always getting into Grandma's skirts. Poor little Guillermo needs a hug, poor darling Guillermo has it so hard, poor baby Guillermo should get a bite to eat and a good nap, he's so stressed! Yeah, of course! Colin's been eating leftovers from the office and not sleeping for two weeks but Guillermo is the one who needs attention!</p><p>And the worst was when she decided she wanted attention from her grandson.</p><p>-Have I ever told you how Colin threw his bike into the sewage dump?<br/>-No, but please do.</p><p>Or...</p><p>-Guys, I've got some paperwork for you to fill out for the taxes!<br/>-Colin, your friends are tired. Can't it wait a little while? <br/>-Yeah, maybe later, Colin Robinson.</p><p>So here's Colin, hungry, exhausted and lying in his room with acid jazz playing from his radio and about to call his ex. When did he become a teenager again?</p><p>He was dragged away from his dark thoughts by someone knocking on his door.</p><p>-You can come! Says Colin a little too presipitely.</p><p>The door opened to reveal Nadja.  </p><p>-Hey, Colin Robinson, Hildegarde asked me to come get you. She's worried because she hasn't seen you all day.<br/>-You can tell her I'm working overtime at the office, Colin says.<br/>-It's not nice to lie to your grandmother!<br/>-Well, I'm in no condition to be nice!<br/> -You do look a little blue.<br/>-Well Nadja, I'm hungry and I'm tired so I'm not at my best…<br/>-I mean your skin looks blue…</p><p>Colin straightened up to look at his arms. At first glance, his veins just looked very apparent, but it was only a matter of time before the spots appeared. Oh, that's just great!</p><p>-We could organize a little something for her to celebrate her departure. You think you can make it to the end of the week?<br/>-You know?<br/>-That psychic vampire runs in the family? I figured it out. The fact that you guys were eating each other, for example, was a surprise.<br/>-Is this because I stopped you and Laszlo from finishing your sex marathon?<br/>-Well it didn't bloody help! Twenty minutes! And we had the new record. But no, you had to ABSOLUTELY show us that video!<br/>-Hey, I think Dr. Pimple Popper is doing an incredible job in a profession…<br/>-You found one of the three things that can make my husband lose an erection! Hard as it is, you expect me to believe it was an accident?<br/>-Harder than Laszlo…<br/>-HILDEGARDE!!!!<br/>-All right, I'm sorry!Don't call her! What do you want?<br/>-Let that be a lesson to you. But you still have the weekend to think about your actions...And you better show up to your grandmother's going-away party.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>